Whatever Puts Your Conscience At Ease
by marshy.lyric
Summary: In which Furuichi gets to choose which reality to believe. (Not as profound as this summary makes it seem) OgaFuru & HecaFuru..?


**A/N:**jesus fucking christ it's been way too long

Anyway, this one is set before the last chapter of the main manga.

**Summary:** In which Furuichi gets to choose which reality to believe. (Not as profound as this summary makes it seem) OgaFuru &amp; HecaFuru..?

* * *

**Whatever Puts Your Conscience At Ease**

* * *

It's a few weeks before graduation and yet, Oga still hasn't given a single clue as to where he is specifically, what he's doing and why the fuck he hasn't bothered to tell his best friend anything. Furuichi Takayuki is pissed off and, though he will never admit it or say it blatantly, he's worried. The short walks from school to his home were always anxious with a lot of head-scratching, muttering and grumpy facial expressions that scared and/or weirded out everyone he passed by, all thanks to Oga.

This one day was rather different though.

Out of his inward focus and getting lost in his own paranoid thoughts, Furuichi hadn't realized when he was cornered by a bunch of forgettable hooligans, C-listers as he so labelled, and was readily getting closed in by the threatening crowd. He may have been more respected within Ishiyama now, but thugs from other schools still only see him as the guy Oga always hangs around with.

"Where's the Mad Dog, huh?! Why's it always only you around all the damn time?" A bald one yelled while waving a spiked bat.

"Meh. He's not here right now." The white haired boy responded, in a manner that he'd describe as 'cool', but he sounded like he's reading from a script.

"Well maybe if we take you as hostage, he'll be here!" A heavily-pierced one yelled back and that signalled the others to take steps closer to Furuichi, who just brazenly raised his hand to his face, and looked up through the gap between two of his fingers. For all that effort, he'd say it was for audience impact, though there was no crowd apart from the one ganging up on him right now.

"I don't think so..." He said in a low voice, really bringing it out from his diaphragm so it would be deep, but he just sounded out of breath. Furuichi wanted to seem menacing, no actually, he wanted to distract the delinquents for a moment so he can shove the Demon Lord's tissues up his nostrils. Good thing his attackers were about as dumb as the nails on their bats, and they literally let him pose like that for a good minute. As he stuffed his nose of the demonic tissues, he could feel his consciousness split, and he could tell that another entity is taking up space in his mind.

"He's just trying to trick us! Come on!" One of them finally caught on with his delay tactics and so riled the others up, getting everyone charging at the lone teenager in the middle.

But at that point he's not just a teenager anymore. He's a cross between a vessel and a summoner, a human contractor and a demon from the pillar squad.

"Why am I not surprised that I get you again?" Furuichi said under his breath as he evaded a punch from a hooligan, guided by the instincts of the demon within him. Over the many times that he's used the summons, he's grown used to letting his body get taken over. Many times he's let the demons of the Pillar Squad let out their power through his body and with every demon, be it their power or fighting abilities, the calm or chaos of their conscience, the strength of their presence... something is always different. Over the times that he's used the Demon Lord's tissues though, there was one thing that was kept constant.

'Even I wonder why I'm always the first.' Hecadoth replied from within their shared consciousness. He guided the tactician's movements with finesse, as he's all too used to using it for battle. In no time there was nobody left standing except for the rather scrawny white-haired teenager, with tissues stuffed up his nose.

Naturally, anybody who saw the sight would hold it with disbelief, but as Furuichi stood there with the air of victory all around him, random passersby simply gaped and kept silent. He kept walking stiffly with his shoulders spread proud until he turned a corner. He breathed out and then stretched out his limbs. "Man, that was kinda satisfying." He muttered to himself, assuming he was already alone after the fight, both physically and mentally.

'You think so? I feel as though there is something else you want.'

The voice in his head surprised Furuichi that he let out a little squeal. He expected Hecadoth to be gone already, since his fight was over now. But apparently that's not the case. Now that he focused on the demon's presence, he can definitely feel the weight of his spirit by his shoulders, hovering over him and following him around. It was a surprise that Hecadoth was still with him, but it was a surprise that Furuichi wasn't going to complain about. The white-haired boy composed himself and straightened out his uniform, then continued walking in the direction of his house. 'How come you haven't left yet?' Furuichi asked inwardly. For the moment, he pushed the thought of just pulling out the tissues to instantly cut the summoning. Having somebody else to talk to about his worries is more than welcome right now.

* * *

'Got any news from the Demon World for me?' Furuichi asked the demon inside him as he entered his room. His mom asked him on the way upstairs why he's got tissues up his nose, but all the boy did was laugh nervously and she didn't dote much about it. Now that they were in a more private space, Furuichi wanted to talk to the demon more so he can find out anything about Oga.

'Much has changed since you were last in the Demon World. If you'll be more specific, I can curb your curiosity more quickly.' Hecadoth was too honed in on Furuichi's conscious and subconscious thoughts that he can be smug about answering him. Furuichi just looked like Hecadoth hit the nail on the head, so he looked down to hide his expressions.

'What curiosity? I'm just making small talk.' The white-haired boy denied while flinging his bag to the bed and sitting next to it. They could both feel the nagging pull at the back of their minds. Furuichi can't lie to Hecadoth. At least, not when he has him summoned.

'Small talk in exchange for the toll it takes on your body for prolonged demon summoning?'

'I'm fine with you. It's only Behemoth that I can't take too well.'

'Still.'

It's gone silent in Furuichi's head and the two are engaged in a rather childish fight. Both were stubborn, but it was Hecadoth who caved in first.

'He's fine. I'm sure he has his hands full.'

"His hands are so damn full that he can't be assed to leave me a goddamn message or something? Tell him to send Alaindelon or whatever but come on! I haven't heard from him in damn near six months!" Furuichi gets riled up enough that he actually uses his voice, and unconsciously directs his anger at Hecadoth.

It took a while before Hecadoth bothered to answer him. He wanted Furuichi to let out his anger in the form of clenched fists and gritting teeth. When he noticed that he was okay enough, 'If it's any consolation, he's naming reclaimed territories after you.' was his calm response. And it promptly shut up Furuichi before making him blush.

"What?!" He directed a look of distaste right at Hecadoth's spirit projection, but he couldn't hold it out of sheer happiness that Oga… Oga was naming places after him..? He doesn't know why but that somehow translates to Oga giving a fuck about him.

'Some are rather unflattering names, but I like to think it's the thought that counts..?' Upon hearing that, Furuichi burst into a fit of laughter. He's in a good mood in an instant and Hecadoth could tell that the white haired boy wanted to hear more of this story.

'It's Furu-chin isn't it? I don't mind at all if it's a name of a fuckin' demon world city!' Furuichi cheered and imagined what kinds of territories were now crudely named, all thanks to Oga. It made him feel like Oga hasn't really been away from him all this time.

Hecadoth's smile goes unnoticed by his summoner. And the demon is happy and thankful that he aided in making Furuichi feel better.

'Do you want him to come to you?'

Furuichi doesn't understand his question well so he remains silent and waits for Hecadoth to continue.

'Do you want him to visit?'

'He's busy, right?'

'Yes. But I still want to know how I can be of assistance.'

Furuichi laughs off Hecadoth's seriousness and waves his hands. 'Talking about it was enough. Sorry I blew up on you a while ago.'

'I don't think it's enough.' Hecadoth tried to take over Furuichi's body, but his host wouldn't let him. 'Because I'm still here.' He said to try to persuade the white-haired boy from letting him move his body.

'Fine. I don't know what you have in mind though.' He says as he submits for a moment, falling into the bliss and numbness of being detached from his body. 'But, it'll only be for a moment' he reminds the demon. Furuichi underestimates Hecadoth's unwavering poker face, his thoughts were a complete mystery to him, but he wonders and suspects a little too late of Hecadoth's intentions.

* * *

By the time Furuichi reclaims control over his own body, spit and sweat have stained his bedsheets. He looks down and sees a clear trail of saliva tracing back to his gasping, trembling lips. He looks at his own reflection in the mirror opposite his bed and sees himself exposed and wet in places he'd rather keep hidden and dry. The boy quickly scurries to a fetal position to hide himself. He kept shaking his head 'no' and brought one of his hands between his legs to further hide his nether regions.

"Mmh.. I told you..!" He shouts but quickly shut himself up, since his whole family is in the house, and he can't be loud unless he wants them to see this. 'Hecadoth, I told you to stop, didn't I?' He quickly switched to his inner voice. He didn't bother gazing back at the demon through the mirror. Out of embarrassment and infuriation, he simply couldn't face him.

'I believe I was on the right track.' was his curt response.

It took all of Furuichi's willpower not to blow up at that. He sat up slowly and fixed his clothes, starting from the sweater and button-up shirt that were forcibly tucked to the collar to expose his chest and abdomen.

'Just what made you think..' Furuichi's thoughts are far too muddled at this point, and he's panicky from the increased bloodflow down there.

'Give me full control again.' He heard Hecadoth request just as he reached for his boxers strewn carelessly on the floor.

"No!" He said out loud and covered himself with the cum-stained garment. 'Then take out the tissues.' He offered otherwise. Furuichi was brought to a standstill, and he just knew in his gut that he didn't want Hecadoth to leave just yet. And maybe he was right. Hecadoth was on the right track.

'No.' He answered, and then finally looked up, meeting the demon's eyes through his reflection in the mirror. As usual, he's floating just by his shoulder, hovering closely as if keeping a watchful eye on him.

"I miss Oga." What he didn't want to admit finally spilled out of his own mouth. Hecadoth merely threw him a knowing glance and suggested, 'You can use me.' And he said it like he wasn't aware that it made him sound like a depressing third-wheel.

Furuichi bit his lip, thinking deeply as he weighed his options. 'Hmm... just don't make me put my fingers inside. It's uncomfortable.' He answered him a little half-heartedly, and then let the demon take control of his body. He's still scared and embarrassed, but, when he's unfocused and confused from the heat in his own body, he can be fooled into thinking it's Oga by his back, looking in the mirror.

Furuichi clutched at the blankets underneath him, now crumpled and damp with his palm sweat. "Mmh.. Oga... just where the fuck are ya..?" He managed to let out before Hecadoth continued on 'fulfilling his services' to his summoner.

* * *

"What just happened..?" Furuichi lets out shaky breaths as his mind reels. Did he just masturbate while thinking of Oga? Did Hecadoth push him to orgasm while he was summoned? Did he really summon him to do this for him? To all of his anxious thoughts, Hecadoth replied, his voice getting near inaudible, signalling that he was released from the contract and fulfilled his duty to his summoner successfully, leaving Furuichi to mull over his words as it echoed repeatedly in his mind and heart.

'Whatever puts your conscience at ease.'

* * *

**A/N:** the continuity is weird and my 3POV writing still sucks, but it's something hahaha. And I haven't been writing in ages so i guess this oneshot is a somewhat decent enough way to break my lazy streak

Please tell me what you think about the story! :3

P.S. Yeah, I don't know what to do with my other story Fever O.O


End file.
